My sacrifice
by Veronica-Mountbatten
Summary: Kate and Leopold story. Will love conquer all?Are they meant to be together or will time step in their way?
1. Chapter 1 A Leap of Love

I. A LEAP OF LOVE.

Kate Mc.Kay was about to cross the girder of the Brooklyn bridge. She looked down, shocked; noticing how big New York really was. She could clearly see all the buildings, all the lights…the cars passing by, one after another. An incredible sight was met by her eyes.

Time was running out for Kate. She had to jump off the bridge, and quickly. Doing what she was about to do was beyond ordinary. This kind of leap wasn't common, because this…was a leap of love. She was in love, in love with a man called Leopold Alexis Elijah Thomas Walker Gareth Mountbatten.

Leopold was unlike anyone else she had met before, and it was no surprise at all. He was a duke, from the 19th century. The duke of Albany, England.

Leopold came into her life and everything changed. Before him she had complete control of her life…of her feelings. But, meeting Leopold and spending time with him had changed her. She realized that she couldn't go through life the way she used to: always building walls around her heart to protect herself from being hurt. Leopold had taught her that, and he had been the only man able to bring those walls down.

Now, she was finding herself at this point, knowing that she would go to the moon and back a thousand times for this man, if that meant being by his side. It was an incredible feeling, to see how one person could make everything right, everything worthwhile. That person, for her, was Leopold. Meeting him was the most wonderful thing she had ever experienced, and even though he had been with her just a few days, she had learned more about love from Leopold than she had learned from any other man she had been with.

Kate's mind began to drift and she started remembering the relationship she and Leopold shared when he was in the 21st century's New York. She remembered Stuart ( her ex boyfriend) bringing Leopold into their lives. She remembered meeting this "man out of time" (or Sergeant Pepper as she called him the first time she met him, much to her own amusement). She remembered how Charlie (her brother) thought Leopold was an actor and how Stuart came up with the story about bringing someone from the 19th century's New York to the 21st century's New York, which was not possible for her at the beginning.

In all her memories, she also remembered her first kiss with Leopold and how romantic it was for her. She remembered their disagreements and how badly she wanted to tell him how sorry she was. She remembered Stuart and Charlie bringing her, to this point, to the point of making the most important decision of her life: giving it all up, for love.

When she looked back at all of this, she realized that she was more in love with this man that she could have ever imagine to be. She was in love with Leopold because of his power; and no, not the power that goes along with being an English duke, but the power of Leopold's self, the power he had to make a tender moment just a little bit more tender, the power he had to make someone's smile just a little bit wider, the power he had to make her heart beat and flutter just a little bit faster, the power he had to make her feel that she was a little bit more important that she thought herself to be.

And suddenly, like a streaming train down a track, fear came to her: "What if he doesn't really love me?", "What if he doesn't want me there?", "What if..?" and all the questions became short to endless in quantity. But like any storm, like any grief, like winter, all doubts can only last too much, and this time was Stuart's turn to help make things clearer. "Do you love him?" he asked Kate, Kate nodded.. "That's all you need to know. Now go" said Stuart.

In just an instant, all questions had been reduced to none. It was all very clear to her, and it all came down to this: She loved him, and it didn't matter if he didn't really feel the same way, it didn't matter if he didn't want her there, all that mattered at the time is that she was going to try, that she was going to find out how he felt, that she was going to apologize to him. All that mattered is that he knew what she felt: Love

What else could she think of? She was a hopeless romantic. No matter how impervious, adamant, and strong people thought she was, she was still a person, she was still human. She remembered how JJ (her boss) said to her once that she didn't get caught up in emotion, how she didn't cling to illusion. "Well", she thought ,"so much for not clinging to illusion and not getting caught up in emotion, because right now illusion and emotion it's all I'm holding on to". With that thought, she jumped off the Brooklyn Bridge.


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome to 1876

WELCOME TO 1876.

Leopold glanced at all the people that were at the ball. They were all sporadically staring at him, and they were doing this because in a short amount of time they were all going to listen to him making an announcement, an announcement that would mean he had made the decision of his lifetime: who was the woman he was going to marry.

He didn't want to get married, not for money, and not to any of these women. As he once said to his uncle Millard ("Marriage is the promise of eternal love, and I cannot promise eternally what I haven't felt momentarily"), he believed that love was meant to be real, and the real love he felt was for a woman, a woman named Kate Mc.Kay. A woman that had captured his entire heart. A woman that owned his heart and his being. A woman he was deeply in love with.

But sadly, their love was not meant to be. They were both too different from one another. They wanted different things out of life, and he understood that. Still, he felt completely empty, low and hopeless. Everything seemed to have fallen to pieces and now he was there, in his own time…alone, and about to make a determinant decision.

That decision. No matter how much he thought about it, it always came down to the same thing: wishing he could marry Kate. He wished, so badly, that she was there. He wished he could hold her. He wished he could have been more understanding. He wished he would have listened to her instead of just being caught up in his own pride and desire. He wished that things had been different.

Unfortunately nothing of the sort could happen. Nothing could right the wrongs that had already happened. He was now back in his own time, and in his own reality. A reality that pained, angered and scared him beyond reason: being miserable for the rest of his life, and the only thing left to do was to prepare himself for it. This was something he had to do. So he took a deep breath, picked up his glass, and headed towards the living room. It was time to make his announcement.

Kate suddenly found herself in someplace she didn't know. A place she reckoned to be the 1876's New York. She just stood there…hypnotized, for a moment, by the beauty of a New York she had never seen. But she couldn't let herself be hypnotized for too long. She was here to tell a man the strength of her feelings for him, and that's what she was going to do.

Leopold stood there, in the middle of everything happening in that crowed room, glass in hand, ready to make a toast to his future wife and the next Duchess of Albany.

Kate was running as fast she could. She knew that Leopold was to choose a bride that very same night, and she knew she had to reach him in time., in time to tell him her feelings, to tell him that what they had had been more that just a weekend, in time to know if he felt the same way as she did.

"..so I propose a toast, a toast to my wife-to-be and the new Duchess of Albany.." said Leopold. In the moment he pronounced those words, a very gracious Kate Mc.Kay walked in room.

"Kate Mc.Kay", he said, as he found himself smiling for the first time since he left the 21st century "of the Mc. Kay's of.." "Massapequa" said Kate. "Massapequa" repeated Leopold, heading towards her. At the same time, all other women were giving him looks of anger and disappointment. It was clear that they were not very happy with Leopold's choice.

After a brief moment of silence Kate was the first one to speak "I love you" she said. "and I love you" said Leopold softly. There were silent once more but this time Leopold spoke first "Kate, we need to talk. Please, let's go outside". "Yes, we really need to talk" thought Kate.

As they walked out, it was hard not to see that the people in the room were perplexed, annoyed, and very surprised. Nobody had expected this outrage, specially Leopold's uncle, Millard, who didn't like this one bit. But neither Kate nor Leopold seemed to care, not when they had each other once more

Soon after Kate and Leopold where both outside the house. This time neither of them knew where to start. However, Kate's desire to tell him what she had come to say took over, so she spoke first: "Listen Leopold, I came here because I want to tell you something, something that means a lot to me. Leopold, what we had back there in New York wasn't just some moment, or a passing–by relationship for me. It wasn't just a great weekend. The truth is…that I love you, Leopold. I really meant it when I said it few minutes ago…and.. I'm really sorry about how things turned out. I should have been more understanding.. I'm really…". She stopped, for she wasn't allowed to finish. She was interrupted by Leopold's fingers over her lips. "Kate, please, say no more" he said, rather seriously.

She saw this and began to feel very sad, so sad that she hung her head. Leopold became aware of her sadness, so he did the only thing he could: he lifted up her chin, and started speaking "Kate, please listen and listen very carefully, because I don't get to say this everyday…." said Leopold, looking in Kate's eyes "When I said that I loved you a few minutes ago I really meant it too. I really love you. You've had me all since I first laid eyes on you, and my soul and heart have been completely yours since that day. Believe me Kate, when I say this. It really means the world to me that you are here with me tonight, my love. You bring feeling to my life…and, I would be extremely happy , if you could grant me the honor of having you as my wife." finished Leopold, hoping to get a positive response.

Kate was now smiling "I came this far to tell you I love you Leopold, and having you here makes me realize how much sacrifices are really worth it. Of course I would love to be your wife" she answered, touching his cheek.

Once she finished saying her words, he embraced her, and then…he kissed her. And although it was only for a short time, for them it was like an entire century..

After they broke the kiss they held each other for a while, until Leopold reacted and realized it was time to go back inside, but he wouldn't be going alone, he would be going with his lovely new bride. "I want us to be together, Kate. Forever" said Leopold, as they walked. "So do I Leopold. So do I" said Kate.

Back inside all people were asking all sorts of questions, having all sorts of attitudes, giving all sorts of looks. Kate started feeling a little bit uncomfortable when they (specially Leopold) were being assaulted with all these questions "Where did you meet her?", "To what family does she belong?", "How come no one knows her?"

At this point Kate started to become worried "What am I going to tell people?", "How am I going to deal with them", "Is Leopold's family gonna like me?" She started thinking about it all, so much it was giving her a headache and since all the thinking was only frustrating her, she decided it was best to let things take their own course. After all, she was starting a new life with the man she loved and nothing could go wrong, or could it?.


	3. Chapter 3 A New Hope or Not?

A NEW HOPE….OR NOT:

Kate woke up to an uncommonly pleasant slumber. She opened her eyes and noticed her surroundings. The room she was in was definitely not from her time. The bed, the floor, the curtains and furniture, weren't like the ones she was accustomed to. All seemed rustic somehow. Rustic and discrete. Rustic but incredibly pretty. This could only mean one thing: yesterday had been all real.

Leopold from his part, had woken up long ago. He liked witnessing the early sun and the mornings, even if they weren't the mornings of his natal England. It was a beautiful morning indeed, and he was feeling rather cheerful and optimistic this morning in particular, for he knew that no matter how bad things were going to be, no matter now high the tide, how strong the distress, he would have someone there by his side, someone that would help him through it all, someone that made him feel that he could do and achieve pretty much anything: his Katherine.

"Well, enough of these thoughts already, I'm going to see how Kate is this morning" Leopold thought to himself as he headed back into the house, and proceeded to go to the room assigned to her.

Kate finished getting dressed and was still admiring her room, but she stepped out of her fascination because of the knock on the door she was suddenly hearing. She went to open the door, and found Leopold standing there. She couldn't help but to smile at him, and when he smiled back, that was when she found herself thinking, that coming to the19th century was surely the best decision she had ever made. "Good morning, Leo" said Kate "Good morning to you, my dearest. Please come with me, let's have some breakfast" said Leopold, kissing her cheek. "Sure" replied Kate, embracing him in a hug.

She was about to take Leopold's hand, but Leopold, being the gentleman he was, and used to his customs and beliefs, offered her his arm instead. Kate was confused, so Leopold explained to her: "Holding hands is not something that couples that aren't married are accustomed to do here in public. It's considered a little too intimate. Please don't take it wrong. I am not rejecting you and this is not meant to be hurtful. I just hope you understand". He could see that Kate was a little disappointed, but she took his arm and smiled at him. They walked, arm in arm to the room where they'd be having their morning meal.

The room was a very big one, with all kinds of paintings , chandeliers, rugs and it had a very large table with decorated table cloths. It had a dominant rustic taste in it's design, just like every other room in the house.

Leopold's aunt and uncle, Millard and Matilda, were already there, and so Kate and Leopold proceeded to walk into the room.

Kate knew it was better to stay quiet during the whole meal. She didn't want to embarrass Leopold and the atmosphere was going to be tense enough ( or so she figured ). She decided that she wouldn't speak unless spoken to, she would be polite, she would thank Leopold's aunt and uncle for the meal and their attentions. In other words, she would try hard, she would behave the way she was expected to: as a lady.

Leopold noticed that Kate was not feeling very comfortable once inside the room. He noticed her effort, her struggle, to remain calmed. He gave her a reassuring smile, hoping it would make her feel more confident.

"Ahh….there you are, my dear Leopold" said aunt Matilda, rising from the breakfast table to go and greet Leopold with a hug, which Leopold gladly returned. Leopold was very fond with his aunt. She always seemed to understand him and she always supported him. Matilda loved him as the son she never had, so they had a very good relationship. He knew that his aunt would support him in his decision to marry Kate. However, he wasn't so sure about his uncle Millard. Millard was a very complicated person to deal with. He believed that Leopold's duty was to fulfill his obligation as a duke, just like his ancestors. He believed that royal bloodline was above all others, so it should be something to be proud of when possessed.

However, Leopold didn't feel the same way his uncle did. He did not believe that being a duke was something that made someone better. He didn't feel superior, not above anyone else. He felt no superior than a teacher, or a doctor, or a lawyer, or anyone. In fact, he saw himself as their equal. He was a duke, so what? For him it was like having a job, just like any other person has. He was a normal man. A normal and ordinary man who wanted a normal life. But his uncle, being the man he was, was still very adamant about him not marrying someone unless that someone came along with a great deal of money. Kate had no money, so he already expected his uncle to be the first one to disagree with his upcoming marriage. Nonetheless, he didn't care. He knew that his happiness was with Kate, and he would marry her, even if it meant displeasing his uncle.

"Well, Leopold, aren't you going to introduce her to us formally?" asked Leopold's aunt "Sure aunt, please pardon me. Aunt Matilda, uncle Millard, this is Katherine Mc. Kay, my future wife. Kate, darling, these are my beloved aunt an uncle. They raised me since I was little. I owe them my life and all that I am" said Leopold in a very honest manner. "It's a pleasure to meet you, your lordship, your ladyship" said Kate, giving a polite bow. "The pleasure is very much ours, Katherine. Please don't mind my husband. He's just a bit cranky this morning" replied Matilda, noticing the look her husband was giving Kate.

Both Kate and Leopold sat down, and as Matilda and Kate started chatting. Kate started feeling a lot more comfortable. She began to understand why Leopold held his aunt in such high esteem.

"So, dear Kate, how did you and Leopold meet?" asked Matilda. "Well," started Kate "actually we met down in Cambridge, while both Leopold and I were studying" finished Kate, hoping Leopold's aunt would buy her story. "Oh, how charming" replied aunt Matilda, smiling. "How odd." started Millard "I don't mean to sound doubtful, Miss. Mc Kay, but it's just that Leopold never told us about you; and it's bizarre to find my nephew suddenly in love, with someone we've never heard of, and on the very same day he had been making a bunch of sarcastic remarks about love and marriage" said Millard, who was very suspicious in the inside. "If I didn't told you about Kate it was because I know you uncle, and you would have never let me keep Kate's company. But if you must know; Kate, her brother Charles and a friend of theirs, Stuart Besser, were studying with me when I was in Cambridge. They were all studying with financial aid, since they were not wealthy. I met Stuart first, because he got into the Advanced Science class and so did I. Kate and Charles were already friends of Stuart's, so I met Kate and Charles through him. Kate and I got together after a while, but we had some disagreements. We thought our differences were not reconcilable, and that, unfortunately, tore us apart. Anyway, the four of us graduated, and went on with our lives. We didn't keep in touch much, but when we came to New York, I saw Stuart again at the science exhibition, and he invited me over to his home, for tea. Kate and her brother Charles were there."

The duke of Albany stood quiet, since he didn't know what else to say. Kate could see that, so she knew what she had to do: she had to keep on with his story, and so she started speaking "Yes, I was there at Stuart's, with my brother. I hadn't seen Leopold in a long time. I thought we were over each other, but when I saw him that day I couldn't help but to feel for him. I knew that we shouldn't have gone our separate ways. Leopold was there for a while. We kept looking at each other, but neither I or him said anything related to our previous involvement. However, he did say he was to announce a bride that day. I spent all afternoon thinking about him, about us, and I realized how much I still really loved him. So, I decided to follow him, to drop by at the engagement party, to see if he still felt something for me. And well, as you know now, it turned out that we still felt for each other."

Kate finished the story feeling very stressed. She just prayed that Leopold's family would believe it. "That's the most ridiculous story I've ever heard, and still I am not surprised" said Millard. "Leopold, tell me. Have you been hiding something else from me?" "I have just been trying to have a life of my own uncle, not a life led by you in every single way. I am my own person. I'm in title to make my own decisions" explained Leopold

"Enough of this you two. Can't we even have a decent meal?" interrupted Matilda. "Forgive me aunt, you are absolutely right. I do apologize uncle, if I was disrespectful in any way" said Leopold. Millard just stood silent.

Matilda and Kate started talking again. Kate seemed more like herself. Leopold saw that Kate was more relaxed, and it pleased him. Kate was a charming woman, a charming spirit, a soul like no other. She would fit in nicely, he was sure.

"Leopold, might I have a word, in private?" Millard asked Leopold in a low voice, as breakfast was coming to an end. "Certainly uncle". They headed to Millard's studio, leaving Kate and Matilda to talk about women issues.

Millard closed the door behind him, and started speaking very sternly: "What's the matter with you Leopold? Do you have an acorn for a brain? Who in the seven heavens is this girl and who is her family? I demand an answer, now!" "Well uncle" said Leopold, rather smugly "To answer your first question nothing is wrong with me, you told to me choose someone to marry, and so I did. To answer your third question, Kate is a very respectable and honorable woman, who lost her parents when she was young, leaving her to take her of her brother Charles. However, both Kate and Charles have managed quite well on their own. I'm sure their parents would be proud of them if they could see them now. They are not wealthy, but they have one another. Anyway, I think I'm still missing one of your questions…what was your second question again, uncle? " "Don't you dare mock me Leopold Mountbatten. I'm your uncle, and you owe me respect! I took your sorry self in when your parents perished, have you forgotten!" responded a rather angry Millard "You owe me respect too, uncle. I haven't forgotten how much I owe you and I never will , but you've been disapproving and criticizing my decisions all my life and I don't think that's fair. I have worked hard uncle. Hard for what I am now and hard for what I still want to be. Please, all I want is for you to have faith in me, just this once" said Leopold, almost pleadingly. "Faith Leopold? Faith in what? In your stupid inventions? The devices you jabber so much about? Faith in your poor choices? In marrying some…filthy town girl from who knows where, with no money at all? No Leopold, I cannot have faith in that! How can you be so regardless about our family's situation, our economical problem? How inconsiderate and selfish can you be?"

Those words hurt Leopold. Ever since he was a child, he had felt that nothing would satisfy his uncle, that nothing he did would make his uncle proud. Well, no more. He was tired of it, tired of expecting something that he knew would never come "Very well uncle. I will not grieve over your lack of support, for I have never had it and I cannot grieve over something I've never had. I will marry Kate, with or without your blessing. I will continue to do my inventions, and I will continue to stand for what I believe in, because I think that is what I should do. I'm following my heart and my instincts, and I will keep on doing so. Good day, uncle" said Leopold, as he started making his way out of his uncle's studio "Leopold, don't you dare turn your back on me!" said an irate Millard. "I'm not turning anything against you , uncle. I just don't feel very well all of the sudden. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have things to attend to. Good day" said Leopold, who walked out without saying another word.

Millard started thinking. He hadn't meant to make Leopold feel bad. He only wanted his nephew to realize how bad the situation in the family was, and how an intelligent marriage was needed to solve it. He wanted his nephew so see how lucky he was being born a duke, but Leopold just wanted to throw it all away. Millard only wished to protect him and his family, specially now that his family had no money. He knew money was needed in order to prevail in monarchy, so Leopold had to marry, and to marry someone with money. Millard was aware that it would mean a great sacrifice from Leopold's side, but he would come around in due time, and he would learn to love his wife.

However, Leopold wasn't the one to agree to that. He was like his mother and father, and like his mother and father, he believed that marriage was to be done for love. Millard, on the other hand, had married for money. His marriage had been arranged by his own parents. It was a good marriage, and he had learned to love his wife.

Nevertheless, Leopold's father Henry Joseph had not complied in the same manner to his parents' will. He had found his own bride (a girl called Margaret ), much to the chagrin of everyone, even Millard. But then again, it was no surprise. Henry had been very different to all past dukes. He was his own person, with his own thoughts and visions, and he always expressed himself as he was, and so did his wife . There was no doubt that Leopold was Henry and Margaret's son.

Sadly Leopold's parents had died when Leopold was very young. He was 8 years old when his father and mother were killed in an accident, so Leopold was pretty much raised by the people he lived with: his aunt and uncle, the servants, and his personal companion and caretaker, Otis. They all influenced Leopold's upbringing, specially Otis. Otis had always been there for Leopold, and not only as a friend, but as a father as well.

The Mountbatten family had gone through a lot of difficult times, and Millard wasn't about to let his family be turned into ashes. He would find a way to make this girl go. He didn't like this girl one bit and she was not appropriate for Leopold, not in the very least. He had to make her go, to never return. That way she could leave Leopold alone to live his life as it should be…as a duke!. With those thoughts clouding his mind, Millard left his studio.

Matilda, from her part had liked Kate since the very beginning, and she was enjoying herself talking to her. Kate, she reckoned, was an honest and intelligent girl, and she seemed very much in love with Leopold. She only wanted her nephew to be happy, and if this girl meant his happiness, she was going to support it. Leopold was like her son, and she would defend him against everything and everyone, even Millard.

Kate and Matilda were still talking, when Leopold came in. He noticed both Kate and his aunt talking, so he said politely: "Pardon me for the interruption, aunt. Kate, darling, are you up from a morning ride?" "Sure, I'd love to" replied Kate, smiling. "Excuse me, your ladyship" said Kate, which earned her a smile from Matilda. "This girl is the one for him. I can feel it" she thought to herself.

Kate and Leopold headed outside. Leopold was still upset about the talk with his uncle. He wasn't the type of person who could hide his feelings easily, so even if he tried to hide how uncomfortable he was feeling about the whole situation with his uncle, Kate noticed the change in his attitude. They were both walking, but he wasn't speaking. It seemed as if he was in some sort of a trance, deeply thinking. Kate decided to break the silence "Leopold, honey, is everything alright? You seem to be worried about something" asked Kate, feeling somewhat concerned. Leopold turned to look at her, and smiled "Don't you worry my dear, don't you worry about anything at all" he said as he kissed her forehead and looked in her eyes, to assure her "Everything is fine my dearest Katherine. Everything's right when you are by my side, and if something is ever meant to be wrong I will never let any harm come near you, ever. I will always stand by you, and I will always protect you no matter the cost".

Kate still knew something was wrong with Leopold, and she wanted to press the subject further, but decided against it, because she didn't want to ruin their morning walk. After all, it's not every day you get to have a morning walk arm in arm, soul in soul with a ravishing duke, is it?. So, Kate didn't insist on the subject, but still, embracing him, she said taking his hand. "Ok, Leo. You know I love you, very very much, and even if nothing is wrong now, you know you can always talk to me, you can always trust me, no matter what's going on, ok? You mean the world to me, and I want you to be happy, I wanna see you smiling, always". Hearing this, Leopold smiled, thinking of how lucky he was, in finding someone like Kate. Someone that really loved him.

Kate and Leopold spoke for a while, until they decided that it was better to come back into the house, since it was nearly noon.

It was about lunchtime that very same day. Both Kate and Leopold had retired to their respective quarters to change into something more comfortable for lunch.

Kate was the first one to walk into the dinning room. She greeted Millard and Matilda, and proceeded to sit on the table.

Millard was still angry. Angry at Leopold for doing this to his life, to his future. He shouldn't marry this girl. She wasn't even of his social stature, she didn't have money, she didn't have anything. What could she possibly offer to Leopold? His answer was a simple one: nothing. To make things worse, this girl was also different. He could see something different about her, as if she was from another place, or country at the very least. Millard didn't like that, not one bit, for not only did this girl seemed to be from God knows where, but this girl was a sure trouble for his family.

In addition to those facts, he really couldn't picture her as a duchess, She didn't have the class nor the presence. She was just some girl, some foolish ordinary girl. Definitely not for his nephew. He had to get rid of her, he had to make this girl go back to the little hole she had come from. And he had to make her go…now. He knew that Leopold would be very angry at him for doing this, but he had no choice, did he? All he wanted was his nephew's welfare. He was just going to do what he had to do "Miss Mc.Kay, could I have a word with you ?" Millard suddenly said. "Of course, your Lordship" said Kate politely.

Matilda was about to protest, but decided against it. She only prayed, for her family's sake, that Millard wasn't about to do something stupid.. She was worried, but no matter her worries she decided to leave her husband and Kate to it "I'll go check how lunch is going while you two chat. I won't be gone long" she said, heading to the kitchen.

"Well, Miss Mc. Kay, I think that we can have our little chat now" said Millard as his wife walked away. Kate nodded and started listening to him "You see, Miss Mc. Kay, as you already know, we are a family of royalty, of values, and high moral. Leopold has been induced to that since he was little, and apart from it, it has always been pretty much his nature. He is a well-mannered man, an educated man, a man of royalty. Just like his family. And as royalty, as a duke, he deserves the best. I don't mean to be rude here Katherine, but I don't think that a girl like you fits the necessary standards. Leopold should be marrying someone of his social stature, someone with sense of royalty and education….and I don't think that you possess those qualities. So, given this facts, it's in my duty to ask you, in the most respectable manner, to leave this house, and leave Leopold to live the life he deserves."

Kate stood there, just replaying each word in her mind. She knew she wasn't royalty, she knew that her social status wasn't the same as Leopold's. She knew!. She knew, and she was trying, very hard, trying to be the perfect bride, the perfect woman, just for Leo. Why couldn't Millard see that? Why couldn't he see how much she loved his nephew?. Kate was on the verge of tears and, on the verge of anger. She couldn't say anything. She knew there was not standing up for herself on this one. Pride didn't matter, not if Leopold was in the middle of the situation. So she, not wanting to say or do anything in a rush or harsh manner, excused herself to Millard, and left the room.

Matilda saw Kate coming out of the dining room. She could see that he girl was heartbroken, and she knew it was because of something Millard had said. She started having a hunch. A hunch telling her that things weren't going to be alright. She approached her husband. "Millard, what did you say to that girl?" she asked her husband. "I told her to leave, Matilda, and I did it respectfully. She doesn't have a family, she doesn't even have money, she has nothing to offer to Leopold, nothing!. I did what I had to do Matilda." responded Millard. "She has love Millard. Love and a good heart to offer to our nephew!" argued Matilda. Millard glared in response "I don't quite care about that and you know it. All I care about is our family. I want our family to have a secure financial future, Matilda. We have no money. Do you know what's at stake here? Do you! " shouted Millard ."Yes I do, Millard. My dear nephew's heart and that poor girl's heart is what's at stake" replied Matilda very seriously.

Neither of them spoke for a while, "I lost my appetite. I'll be in my studio" said Millard, almost throwing his plate to the floor, and leaving Matilda to her thoughts.

Leopold got in the dining room, ready to have lunch. He noticed that only his aunt was there, and that she seemed very distraught. "Auntie, what happened?" he asked his aunt. "Leopold, honey, I'm so very sorry. It's Kate. Your uncle spoke to Katherine. He told her to leave, Leopold. You must find her, before she does" answered his aunt, and by listening to this, Leopold, almost running, went up to Kate's room. He was determined to stop her from leaving.

Kate had been crying and trying to sink her depression by listening to music as she packed her things. Her walkman was he only device she had brought with her, by casualty, and now it was the only thing that could remind her who she really was: she wasn't a woman from this time, she was a woman from the 21st century. A woman that had come here for love.

She didn't want to leave Leopold. She was in love with him!. Millard's words had hurt her. She was trying! Trying to fit in this family, trying to be someone "royally polite". Trying not to embarrass Leopold with her foolishness. Trying to even be someone she really wasn't. But it was all useless and nothing at this point could console her. She knew that Leopold loved his aunt and uncle, and she knew she had no right to destroy his family with a stupid quarrel about her. She had to do what she thought was best. She had to be brave, to be brave and do what was best for Leopold. Kate was unselfish enough to sacrifice herself for the one she loved, and she was going to do it. The time portal would be opened that very same day (according to the calculations she did ), so if she was to leave, it had to be done soon. She had to leave, for this family's sake.

Moments later, with her heart broken, and with a lot of grief in her soul, Kate opened the window, got out the house, and left.

Soon after, she was jumping off the Brooklyn Bridge, and back in her own time.


	4. Chapter 4 Departure

IV. DEPARTURE

Leopold finally got to Kate's room, but only to find her gone. She was gone, no note, no nothing, just...gone. A wave of sadness washed over him. And then, it was all impotence, and anger. How could his uncle do this? What had he said to Kate that made her go?. He felt the urgent need, like an inner fire, to confront his uncle, and so he was going to do. Leopold headed to his uncle's studio.

Millard was in his studio. He knew the girl would leave, which pleased him, and he knew that after she left everything would go back to the way it was. Just like it should have always been. But then, a strong knock on his door stopped his reasoning.

Millard opened the door, and saw a very angry Leopold by the doorway. "Just out of curiosity, uncle. Do you happen to have a high educational degree on how to make people miserable or do you just find delight in making me miserable?" shot Leopold.. "I did what I did to protect you, Leopold, to protect our family. One day you'll realize it" responded Millard. "What did you say to her, uncle? What did you say that was so hard she had to leave?" said Leopold, keeping his questioning. "It doesn't matter what I said Leopold. She is gone and that's what matters" answered Millard calmly. "Be a man and tell me what you told her. Tell me to my face!" challenged Leopold, who was starting to become impatient. "Right. If you must know" said Leopold's uncle "I told her that she wasn't worthy of you. I told her that you deserved the best, and the best is definitely not her. I told her that my nephew deserved better, and that she should leave. That's what I told her."

Leopold's heart sank at hearing this. "Why uncle? Why is it always like this? Why do you have to be such a heartless bastard!" yelled Leopold. Millard was furious, so furious he slapped Leopold across his face with such force his nephew was off his feet. "Don't you dare disrespect me again, you ungrateful brat. You'd be rotting in the streets right now if it wasn't for me! Your worth would be nothing if it wasn't for me!".

Otis had listened to everything. He had been there, in the room, the whole time. He had been Leopold's caretaker since Leopold was a child, and he loved Leopold as his son, and so Leopold loved him as a father . Otis had been witness of Kate's arrival, and of everything going on in the house. He didn't have anything against Kate, on the contrary, he liked her, and felt very sorry when he found out she was gone. He knew she made Leopold feel alive. He could see in his Master's eyes, that he was in love with her, and now she was gone. He really hated seeing Leopold like this: so sad, so vulnerable. He went to help Leopold up. Once the duke was on his feet again, he said the last words he would be saying to his uncle in a long time "I'm sorry if I was ever a burden to you, uncle. But believe me, I would gladly bring my parents back if I could. A part of my heart died when they were gone. And now that Kate is gone, I feel that the part of the heart I have left is dying. Maybe someday you'll learn to think with your heart too, and not only with your head." With those words, and his emotional pain, Leopold left, not bothering to look at his uncle anymore.

Leopold could feel that Otis was following him. "Don't worry about me Otis, I will be fine. I just need some time alone" assured Leopold. "Your grace, I won't be leaving until I give you something to help your injuries. It won't take long" persisted Otis.

"Nonsense Otis, I'm fine. It's just a small bruise" insisted Leopold. "And we wouldn't want it to get infected now, would we?" asked Otis sternly. "Otis, you have always been good to me. You're a saint, and I will forever love and cherish you., but right now I need to be alone, please" requested Leopold, smiling at his persistent caretaker. "Very well your grace, but please at least wash up your bruise" said a rather defeated Otis. "I will Otis, I promise you. And please, stop calling me Your Grace, I hate it and you know it". "Very well, Master Leopold." replied Otis "That's much better" smiled Leopold, who started walking away. "Master Leopold!" called Otis. Leopold stopped in his tracks and turned to see Otis "Everything will be fine, you and Katherine are meant to be together. You will find your way to each other once more. Just don't give up on one another, and all will be fine. I really do believe that she is the woman for you" assured Otis. "You do Otis?" asked Leopold. "Yes, I do. And I have no doubts that you are the man for her"

Hearing this, he knew it was time to tell Otis the truth about Kate. He knew that it was very possible that Otis would believe him. "Otis, I need to tell you something, would you please come with me?" requested Leopold "Certainly, sire" said Otis, as they both headed to Leopold's room to talk.

They arrived to the room and Leopold closed the door behind him. "Otis, I know I can trust you" affirmed Leopold "but I really must ask you not to tell anyone anything regarding what I am about to say". "Master Leopold, I swear I won't tell one single soul. My lips are sealed" assured Otis, which made Leopold relax. "Alright, Otis, what I am about to say might be hard for you to digest, and even hard to believe. I want you to know that if you don't believe my words, I'll understand.".

Those words left Otis to be all ears. "As you know, Otis" continued Leopold "Kate is from New York" Otis nodded "but, Otis, you don't know the truth of how Kate and I met, which is the interesting part of all of this. You see, the day I was to announce a bride, I saw a man, at the science convention in which Roebling's erection was presented. I didn't recognize him, but he seemed very odd to me,. Still, I decided to pay no importance to him. However. when we came back here, I saw him again, at the ball. I knew he was the same man I had seen earlier that day, so I followed him throughout the house, without him noticing. Finally, he went into one of the house's rooms. I tried to talk to him, but he didn't seem to want to talk. I suppose he was a little bit scared, because he ran out of the house. I followed him. I did until he stopped in the exact place where Roebling's erection is. I wanted to catch up with him, but suddenly he started climbing his way to the top of the construction. He seemed willing to jump, all the way down to the river. I didn't want the man to commit suicide, so I went after him. I climbed as I was trying to talk to him into stopping, but he didn't. By the time I reached the top the man was on the edge of the construction, ready to jump. He jumped, but I was on time to take a hold on his hand. I tried to bring him up again, but the edge of the construction didn't support the weight of both of us, so it collapsed. Then all I remember is that we were on mid air, heading very vigorously towards the river. Then, I remember waking up. Waking up in some unknown atmosphere. I realized that I wasn't in New York anymore, at least not in the New York I knew. Soon after, I also found out, that the man I told you about, had discovered a crack in time, a crack that allowed him to come to our time and go back again to his own time: the 21st century. The only problem was, he hadn't gone back alone. I was stuck in his time too: the New York of the 21st century." Otis stood there for a moment, eyes wide as saucers. "Otis, I know it's hard to believe, but I will continue, ok? " Otis nodded. "Well, the place I was in was full of unknown gadgets and devices. Things I've never seen, people I had never seen or met. But anyway, after a while, this man I'm telling you about, whose name is Stuart, received a visitor. That visitor was Kate. I was mesmerized by her since the first time I saw her. I started treating her as a person, and I found out what kind of person she was. She was a woman that expressed herself, a fighter, a sincere woman, an honest woman, a loving woman…a beautiful woman, and it wasn't until I made something that upset her, that I realized I was not only mesmerized by her, but I was truly in love with her. I even wrote her a letter to apologize, asking her to dinner. We spent a wonderful evening, a wonderful weekend. After that, we had another disagreement, but this time we couldn't talk it over. I had to come back to my own time, or else I was going to be trapped in that New York for a long time." "Holy Lord. What happened then Master Leopold? How did you come back" asked Otis, who was still very amazed "You see, Otis, this crack in time Stuart found, opens and closes, depending on factors like weather. So, while it was still opened I jumped my way back, just the same way Stuart and I did the night I followed him." "That's an amazing story, Master Leopold" "It is Otis, but things didn't end there. What I didn't know, was that Kate would come back too, and that she would come back because of me. That was the first day you saw her here. That's why neither of you had seen her before, because she had never actually been here." "It makes sense to me, Master Leopold…. I believe you." "I'm glad it's not some deranged story to you Otis, because what I just told is how Kate and I really met. It was not at the university, like we have said before. These are the real happenings. That's how it really happened" "I don't know what else to say, I am still so impressed!" "Yes Otis, and it's normal. I know I would be if I hadn't seen it myself" said Leopold.

Otis began wondering, about what had happened to Kate. "Master Leopold, when Kate left, do you think she went back to her own time?" asked Otis, still in curiosity "I don't know Otis. She probably knew how to make the calculations in order to know when the crack would be opened. I don't know if she went back to her time, but I do believe that if the crack was opened, she most likely did" replied Leopold sadly. "Do you know how to make the calculations, Master Leopold?" asked Otis. "I guess I could figure out the formulas in short time, and that's what I plan to do. Otis, I don't care what it takes, I need to go back and get Kate, and I will not rest until I do so" finished Leopold. "I will support you in anyway I can Master Leopold, please let me know if you need anything" said Otis, supporting Leopold in his decision. "Thank you Otis. I will be in Kate's room, I need to know if she left something that might help me calculate the openings of the crack" "Very well, sire". "Thanks again Otis, and thanks for believing me and not thinking I was a crack case". " I will always believe in you. You are like my son, and I will always stand by you, Master Leopold" replied Otis. Leopold smiled at this and gave Otis an affectionate tap on his shoulder. "Thanks Otis. You know I will stand by you also, always. You are the father I never had. Thanks for being there" there was a small silence then "You know where I'll be Otis. Thanks again" said Leopold as he was heading to Kate's room once again.

Once in Kate's room, Leopold started searching for clues, for the calculations he needed to do. He didn't find any guiding clue on the calculations, but he did find something. A device. Some device he had never seen before. He took the device in his hands, and noticed that the device had some sort of a headset, like the talking telegraph he saw on Stuart's home, but smaller and lighter. He decided to bring it to his head. Some kind of music was playing, a song. A beautiful song. A song that Kate liked or so he thought. A while after he figured out how to use the device.

He headed to his laboratory, device in his hands, and totally determined to work out the calculations. That night would be a long one……

The night was through already and Leopold hadn't slept. It was the morning after Kate had been gone, and he already had the calculations: It was very probable that Kate was in her own time, according to the results of Leopold's investigation. However, there was still hope, for in a week's time the portal would be opened again, and he would jump off the bridge, to get to his Katherine.


	5. Chapter 5 Back to you

V. BACK TO YOU

Stuart and Charlie were worried. Kate had come back a week ago, and she didn't seem fine. She wasn't eating, she didn't want to talk, she was crying very often, and she was in fact starting to get sick. Stuart didn't know what had happened while she was on the 19th century, but he knew that something very very bad had happened, something so bad it made her come back.

Back in 1876, Leopold sighed. It was now or never. This was the day, this was the moment. "Otis, aunt Matilda, I will go for a short walk. I won't be gone long" Otis nodded, knowing what this meant. Leopold's aunt approached him and gave him a hug "Everything is going to be fine, sweetheart" she said. "Yes aunt. It will be" said Leopold kissing her forehead "I'll come back by dinnertime" he finally said.. He knew he had to hurry, he didn't have that much time.

"Wash away the thoughts inside,

That keep my mind away from you…

No more love, and no more pride……

And thoughts are all I have to do…."

After finally reaching the bridge, Leopold climbed his way to the top. And then, without hesitation, he leaped. Kate had come back for him. Now, now was his turn.

In Kate's time things were actually not going quite well. "She won't talk to me" said a very worried Charlie to Stuart. "My God. We need to do something. At this rate she will make herself ill" replied Stuart. "Yes, she surely will" agreed Charlie. Before Stuart could answer, he heard a knock on the door.

He opened the door to see a very tired-looking Leopold standing there. "My God, Leo!. Hey Charlie, I think we might just be lucky today, look who just got here!" said Stuart. Charlie turned around to see Leopold. "Hello Charles, Stuart. Always a pleasure to see you both gentlemen" said Leopold. "Hey, Leo!. God, I'm so glad that you are here. Please, you have to help us. It's Kate. I don't what happened there in your time, but it must have been some hard stuff, Leo, because I've never seen her this depressed" said Charlie. "My uncle is what happened, Charles. He doesn't like the idea of me marrying Kate. He told her to leave. He told her that she was unworthy of me and my family, which is ludicrous. I am here to convince Kate otherwise. To convince her of the truth, and the truth is that I love her, and I won't leave this time without her. I need to get her back" said Leopold. "And for that," Leopold continued "I am going to need you two gentlemen helping me. I think I have a plan that might just work" finished Leopold.

Leopold wanted to do something very special for Kate, but in order to do that he would need for her to get out of her house, so his plan could work.

Charlie already knew what Leopold's plan was. He was angry at Leopold's uncle for doing this to Kate. But he knew Leopold loved Kate, and his actions spoke by themselves. Boy did this duke had guts!. There was no way he would do something like that on a natural basis, but Leopold was going to. Now all that was left to do was to give the plan a little push. He would get Kate out of the house.

He got into the apartment and started calling for her. Kate finally came out of her room, looking like a million broken hearts. Charlie saw this, but he knew there was no time to waste. He only hoped Leopold's plan would work.


	6. Chapter 6 Everything I do:Leopold's plan

VI . EVERYTHING I DO: LEOPOLD'S PLAN

Kate was not feeling well at all. After what happened in the 19th century, she decided to come back to her own time, hoping that time would eventually heal her. But somehow, it wasn't happening. Time wasn't healing her. On the contrary, she was feeling worse and worse every second that passed by. It was as if time wasn't there, as if it didn't exist.

She wanted to tell herself that the past days hadn't been real, but that was not the truth. The truth was that she loved him and all had been very real. She needed him, she needed his presence. She tried one last attempt to be hopeful, silently wishing, that time would bring her and Leopold together once again.

"Tears of hope run down my skin,

Tears for you that will not dry..

They magnify the one within…

And let the outside, slowly die"

But even in her attempt, she knew that it would not happen. It wasn't meant to be. Now, it was over. She was privileged enough already because she had been loved by him. Now it was no more.

She needed to overcome this. The question was How? How would she overcome a feeling that was stronger than her?. How would she just tear apart a piece of her own heart? She didn't know, and felt that she probably never will.

She was about to fall asleep, when she heard a knock on the door. She didn't feel like opening up, but did it anyway. She saw Charlie standing by the doorway.

"Hey sis" said Charlie. " Hey Charlie" replied Kate

"God…Kate, you look like you've been hit by a couple of buses" noticed Charlie. "Thanks Charlie, I love you too" replied Kate, almost sarcastically. "Sis, it's not meant to be hurtful. I just think you need to clear your head. Stuart knows of a good place, come with us for dinner " requested Charlie, hoping she would accept "I'm not in the mood Charlie" replied a very frustrated Kate. "Kate, I don't know what is making you feel this depressed, and I won't know if you don't tell me. I'm not putting pressure on you, I just want you to feel better. Please come with us for dinner. It's just dinner Kate, just today, please" begged Charlie. "Ok, Charlie, just give me an hour to get ready" said Kate in acceptance. "Thanks sis" said Charlie, hugging his sister.

An hour later Kate came out all ready. She climbed her way up to Stuart's apartment. "I'm ready guys" announced Kate. "You look splendid, Kate" said Stuart with a smile. "Thanks Stu. But I know I look like I've been hit by a couple of buses….well, only one bus anyway" said Kate directing the comment right at Charlie once she realized she didn't look that bad. Charlie and Stuart started laughing. It was good to see Kate's sense of humor was somewhat there. "Ok, guys. Let's go" said Charlie. The three of them headed outside.

They walked until the came around a restaurant, a fancy one. "You guys should have told me this was a fancy pants thing" scolded Kate. "Nah, you look very beautiful. Right now we are the luckiest guys on earth" said Stuart. "I mean it Stuart. I'm not dressed accordingly" said Kate. She was wearing some black dress pants and a nice light blue blouse. Stuart and Charlie were dressed on pants and shirts. Casual, but not too formal. "I mean it too Kate. Let's have dinner here, it's a nice place" tried Stuart ."Ok, you guys win" said Kate as she entered the place. Stuart gave Charlie the two thumbs up sign, and they both got in the place too. The place was nice, very private, very quiet, and it had a small stage for bands or musicians to play on. For the look of it, it seemed that someone would be on the spot tonight, and the place was pretty crowed actually.

"Ladies en gentlemen" began the announcer standing on the stage " tonight, we have someone special here on this stage. It's his first time singing, so please make him feel at home, make him welcome".

Kate sighed, staring at her almost cold dinner. How she missed Leopold. How she wished he was here. How she wished to hold him, to be in his arms. Being without him made her truly miserable.

"Now, please give it up for…Elijah Thomas!" finished the announcer. Kate still seemed to be daydreaming. She wasn't even paying attention to the stage. She was thinking about Leopold. Suddenly, the person on stage started to sing:

"Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me.."

The beautiful voice caught Kate's attention, so she turned her face to the stage, to see who was singing.

"Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more .."

Kate eyes went wide. This wasn't just any man singing. It was Leopold! Her Leopold. And he was singing not just any song, but her favourite romantic song of all times.

"Look into my heart - you will find  
There's nothing there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all - I would sacrifice …"

Leopold turned to see Kate (who still was with her eyes wide open, being very impressed ) and he smiled at her. A true smile. He was truly happy to see her. She was his song, his everything. He needed to let her know… so he continued his singing..

"You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you "

Leopold finished his song. All the crowd was perplexed. He was a pretty good singer, so everybody clapped and cheered him.

Kate was still too impressed to react. So impressed she was almost staggering, or trembling for that matter. She thought herself to be dreaming. This couldn't be real, could it?

Leopold liked the song he just sang. It was about love, about sacrifice. But not only did he want to let her know he was willing to make sacrifices. It was necessary to let her know how she made him feel, and he had found the perfect song for that in Kate's musical repertory. Soon after he was singing again:

"Every time our eyes meet

This feeling inside me

Is almost more than I can take

Baby when you touch me

I can feel how much you love me

And it just blows me away

I don't know how you do what you do

I'm so in love with you

It just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life

With you by my side

Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do

Baby I'm amazed by you"

Again, the crowd cheered, and clapped for a long while. Leopold had such a strong, melodious voice and it was very pleasant to hear him sing.

By this time Kate had stepped out of her emotional moment, so she clapped and cheered too.

Leopold was very impressed with this. He never thought he could actually sing, but the crowd seemed to like it. And what was more important: Kate seemed to like it.

He didn't normally do things like this. In fact he'd never done anything like it, and for him it could be embarrassing. However, this time it seemed it was all worth it.

Soon it was time to go but not before thanking the audience and saying something for Kate to hear "Thanks to all of you, you are all too kind. I hope you enjoyed the songs as much as I did." said Leopold, as he contemplated the audience. "I had never done something like this before, and I never thought I could. But the truth is that nothing happens without a reason, and there's a reason for what I just did. You see, I was never the one to believe in love, I never believed in it….but now I know that I was wrong, and it took just one single someone to make me realize it, to make me understand it. I dedicate these songs to her. I love you, Kate. Things worked out in a way we weren't expecting, and you left, so we could both go our separate ways. I know I could try to go back to the way I was before, to live my life like I used to before I met you, but I can't. Not now… not ever… and it wouldn't be because of lack of trying. It's just that… my feelings for you are stronger than anything else. Stronger than any struggle, or than any rational thought I could come up with…and even stronger than my whole being. Fighting against them would only be a lost battle. The only battle in my life that I'm not willing to fight..." Leopold saw how Kate's expression started to change, more with every word. Still, he continued his speech "I love you, Kate…and I can't stop my heart…I don't want to stop it…"

This was too much for Kate. There were so many mixed up thoughts and emotions inside her heart and head. She obviously didn't know what to do, so she did the only thing that she could at the moment: she started crying. No one had ever done something like this for her, and for her it was very special. This action meant the world to her. It was so special it was even hard to believe.

When he saw her crying, Leopold got off the stage. He approached her, and then he took her in his arms. Kate was still crying. "I love you, Kate" Leopold kept saying, one time after another as he held her and kissed the side of her head.

The crowd continued to cheer as they watched the couple embrace each other. Finally, after all went back to normal and Kate and company paid, they all walked out of the restaurant.

"Stu and I will head home. You guys have a lot to talk about" said Charlie, wanting to give Kate and Leo sometime alone.

"Sure Charlie" said Kate, drying her tears. Both Stuart and Charlie started walking away.

Kate and Leopold walked in silence in the small park that was located in front of the restaurant. None of them said a thing, but after a while, Leopold broke and silence "Why Kate? Why did you leave me?" asked Leopold with pain in his voice. Kate stood silent. She knew she had to tell him the truth. He deserved to know the truth at least. He came here, for her, and she was going to tell him the truth. "Leopold, first of all" started Kate "I want you to know that I love you very much, you mean everything to me Leo. If I left it was because of one thing: you deserve the best, and I am not the best. Your uncle told me that, and he is right. He made me realize it. I have no right to screw up the life you could have with someone better. I don't have the right to tear your family apart for a fight over me. I know very well how much your family means to you, and I love you so much I'm willing to sacrifice my own happiness, if that means you will be happy. Apart from that, I'm not good enough for your family, Leo. No matter how much I try to change, no matter how much I try to get along with everyone, I'm just me. Just an ordinary someone. You deserve extraordinary" finished Kate.

"I see" said Leopold. "but I think there's just one problem with your perception, Kate" continued Leopold. "What problem?" asked Kate. "That it seems you have forgotten that my own happiness is with you. That I love you beyond reason and imagination, you and no other, and for me you are nothing short of extraordinary. My heart and life are empty without you, Katherine. Look, what my uncle said to you, is not true, not in my eyes You are perfect to me, I couldn't ask for more, and I want you to know, Katherine Mc.Kay that I'd be damned before leaving without you. I'm not going anywhere, not without you. I don't care if you are nothing like the women back in my time. I love you because you are not like them, Kate. You are different. You are a beautiful soul. You are special. The most special I've ever met. I love you and I want us to be together" "I want that too, Leo..." Leopold took her hand "Kate, I know we will have fights and disagreements, but I know we will talk them over, we'll see them through, for we love each other. I'm profoundly sorry about my uncle, but I'm sure he will learn to love and accept you. He had no right to do what he did, and he had no right to say what he said. He doesn't understand the way I feel about you. I'm really sorry if his words hurt you." "It's not your fault, Leo…" "I know, but the least I can do is apologize on his accord. But anyway, that's not entirely the reason I came for. I came here, to ask you, to beg you, to come back. Please, Kate. Don't give up on me, don't give up on what we have. Let us fight this one battle…." pleaded Leopold.

Kate didn't know what to say to this. She loved him, and she knew he was right. They need to fight. To stand for what they believed in, and they both believed in each other. They were going to fight, and fight together. Their love was not something to be torn apart, and he was not giving up on her, and so it could only be fair that she didn't give up on him, not when she loved him like this. Still, she did not know what to respond to his comment, but she surely knew what to do, and so, without caring about anything else, she put her hands around his neck, reached to his lips, and she started kissing him. Leopold was surprised at first, since he wasn't expecting a kiss. But he didn't seem to really care about anything else either, so he returned the kiss altogether.

The couple kissed lovingly. Nothing mattered in that time. Only the love they felt for each other. They broke the kiss after a while, and stared at each other. "You are an angel, did you know that?" said Kate. Leopold smiled and said "I'm nothing of the sort. I'm just a man. And you are the only woman who has the power of bringing out the best in me". Kate smiled back, and embraced him in a hug. Leopold welcomed the hug. He never wanted to be without her again. It was very depressing just thinking of it. "Kate, darling. Please don't leave me ever again. Please promise that whatever may come, no matter how big it is, we'll go through it together. I don't want to be without you ever again. Please promise me this" said Leopold, still embracing her. "I promise you, Leo. I love you" replied Kate, smiling and looking in his eyes. Leopold smiled back and took her hand "I love you too" he said as they continued walking.

Leopold knew they still had time to enjoy themselves. As unusual as it was, the portal wouldn't close until the next day. Time was on their side once more.

The couple kept walking hand in hand. Kate was very curious and she started wondering.: How did Leopold find time to learn two songs? And two songs from the 21st century for that matter. She decided she would ask him, just out of curiosity. "Leo" started Kate. Leopold turned to see her "Yes, my dearest" answered Leo, kissing her hand. "How on earth did you know those songs, you know, the ones you sang a while ago? " asked Kate. Leopold was amused, so he started laughing lightly. "My dear Kate. What happened," he continued "is that you forgot something back there in my time. Something that I reckon holds certain meaning , since I know you like music. This" said Leopold, taking Kate's walkman out of his jacket. "Oh, now I see" said Kate smiling. "I guess you figured out how to use it?" asked Kate, teasing him. "As a matter of fact, and as implausible as it might seem, I did….after a long while anyway" Kate started laughing lightly . "Thank you sweetheart. Thank you for coming here. You really made my day, my dear Elijah Thomas" said Kate joking, as she put her arms around his waist to give him a small embrace. "Anytime, my love" said Leopold, returning the hug ."and please, address to me properly, call me Master Leopold, or your Grace" joked Leopold, lifting his chin, trying to seem arrogant. Kate nudged his side and they both started laughing. They were having a splendid time.

After the walk. They want back to Kate's apartment. The night was young and they were surely going to enjoy it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys waves. I sowwy for not updating earlier, but I've been in work enslavement lately rolls eyes at self

Anyways. Just came here to upload a few revamped chapters...and to drop a note to say thatI don't own anything :P!. I don't own the songs I'm mentioning (Remember when it rained, Amazed and Everything I do)! AndI don't own Kate or Leopold. Well,I wishI owned Leopold though...but still...I don't sad sigh.

Seriously. I don't own anything!. once again wishes she owned Leopold. I just own the crazy plot you're reading :P.

Thanks..and once again, sorry for not updating ealier bows to ask forgiveness


	7. Chapter 7 It's a night to remember

VII. IT'S A NIGHT TO REMEMBER. SHALL WE DANCE YOUR GRACE ?

Kate and Leopold got into Kate's apartment. It was still early, around 9:30 o clock in the evening.

Kate went to the kitchen to get something to drink for her and Leopold. She came back with the drinks and once in the living room, she figured it would be nice to put on some music. A well know Celine Dion song started to play.

"For all those times you stood by me

For all the truth that you made me see

For all the joy you brought to my life

For all the wrong that you made right…"

Leopold listened to the song, and watched as Kate started lightly singing and almost dancing to it. She then proceeded to sit on the couch, next to Leo.

Kate loved this song. It was one of her favourites. She was cuddling to Leopold in the couch. "I would ask you to dance, if I knew how to dance this kind of music" said Leopold. Kate smiled, and stood up "Stand up and come here, I'll show you what I know. It's not much, but you'll know at least a bit."

Leopold just gazed that her. No woman had asked him to dance before, and he thought it was brave for a woman to do so. But then again, his Kate was brave. Being brave was one of the qualities he loved her for. One of the many qualities he loved her for.

Kate knew that Leopold was thinking about something. She figured she would ask him again, but in a more elegant way "Can I have the honor of this dance, your highness?" asked Kate. Leopold's astonishment grew at this point. Not only had she asked him to dance, but she had asked him in the most delightful way possible, at least in his way of thinking. He couldn't bring himself to refuse, so he stood up and bowed slightly "My beloved lady, the honor, is all mine". Kate smiled, placed Leopold's arms and her her own in position for the dance. "Ok, now we just have to sway to the rhythm of the music" said Kate, trying to teach Leo how to do it. They both started swaying and soon they were dancing to the song.

"For every dream you made come true

For all the love I found in you

I'll be forever thankful baby

You're the one who held me up

Never let me fall

You're the one who saw me through through it all…"

Leo had to admit this: he was loving it, every second of it. He was fascinated by this type of dancing.

"You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'cause you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me…"

Shortly after they both didn't care if they danced right or not. They were just embracing each other, swaying in a hug. And they stayed like that for the rest of the song.

"I'm everything I am.

Because you loved me.."

The song ended, and both Kate and Leo wanted to stay like that forever. This was too good for them, too good to be true. Just the marvel of holding each other, was like a fairy tale. A fairy tale of their very own.

After listening to some more music, they both fell asleep in each other's arms. This was something Leopold was still not used to. He had never spent the night with someone in such romantic manner. Not anyone before Kate. She was the first one to witness that side of him.

Kate was the first to wake up the next morning. Leopold seemed very peaceful, still sleeping. He had his arms around her and she didn't want to wake him up. But it was late already and they needed to prepare for their return to 1876.

"Leo, sugar. Time to wake up." said Kate caressing his face "Ohhh Kate" said a rather sleepy Leopold "but I don't want to get up. I want more of this. More 21st century" Kate started slightly laughing and kissed his cheek "You'll always have a piece of the 21st century with you. I'll always be by your side" assured Kate. "Now, up Leo. We have to plan today. The time portal closes, remember?." finished Kate. "Coming dear, coming" said Leopold finally getting up to start getting ready to breakfast.

Kate wasn't so much of a cook, so she just hoped that Leopold would enjoy the extra special food she was making: ham, eggs and toast.

Leopold finally got to the kitchen, which Kate noticed. Kate stared at him. This man could look like a million dollars no matter the situation. She smiled at him. "Food will be ready in just a minute. Why don't you sit down?. I'll bring it to you when it's ready". "Oh….Kate, are you tending to me this morning?" asked Leopold. "Of course I am. You're my guest. It's the least I can do" said Kate in response. Leopold went to sit down and began hearing, much to his own amusement, how Kate was making an effort not to burn anything in the kitchen. She and the kitchen didn't seem to be good friends.

Kate finally came with the food, and placed a plate before Leo. All food was looking good, edible at least, thought Leopold.. "My dear Kate, thank you very much. This looks very good. For starters I see that you actually succeeded in bringing toast, and not charcoal, to the table." Kate started laughing "You heard the riot I was making in the kitchen, didn't you?" "Indeed, my dear" answered Leopold who was laughing at this point too.

Kate started eating and so did Leopold. They both finished their breakfast and Kate began to clean up. Leopold came in the kitchen, gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek "Thank you my dear, for the marvellous meal". "You are welcome, honey" said Kate, taking his hand.

Both Stuart and Charlie had gone to a baseball game. They figured Kate and Leo would want some time alone, and they knew they would be back just in time to say goodbye.

"What should we do today my dear Katherine?" asked Leopold. "How about a ride in the city? You know: take a walk, get some lunch and stuff" suggested Kate. "Kate, as long as I have you for company, I will go anywhere".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own anything :P:P:P. Not Kate, notLeopold, and not the song 'Because you loved me'. I do this just for fun, not for money!. And thank God for that, coz if i did it for money I'd probably starve to death :P:P


	8. Chapter 8 Entertainment for two!

ENTERTAINMENT FOR TWO.

Kate and Leopold got out for their ride. First they were to take a walk throughout Central Park. It was winter, and so all the snow could be seen on a now beautiful white New York. New York seemed like a white palace, like white paradise, like white perfection, this time of year.

They walked some more, and saw that there were people ice-skating, which was perfectly normal to Kate, but this was an activity totally unknown to Leopold, so he stood there amazed by this activity, or sport it seemed to him.

Kate liked ice-skating, she always went with her parents and Charlie when she was little. She still did it as a grown up with Stuart and Charlie, and the three of them always had so much fun that they always came back each winter She figured it would be fun to skate, and suddenly it hit her: she could skate today, with Leopold. "Leo, sweetheart. Would you like to give it a try?". "Sure, Kate. I find it very interesting as it is".

They talked to a man who rented the skates for people that wanted to skate there, and got each other a pair. Soon they were on the skate track.

Lots of people were ice-skating, and Kate, being a pretty good skater, knew that there would be no trouble in giving the track a go. Leopold from his part, didn't know how to do it. He realized that people fell off their feet quite often, and was beginning to feel nervous about the whole situation: what he had just gotten himself into?. Kate noticed this. She took a hold on Leopold's hand "Come on honey, is not as bad as it looks" reassured Kate. "Kate, I'm not sure how these people still have the luxury of possessing a backside after this number of falls. I'm not sure about this, dear. As a matter of fact, I can say that I'm contempt to have a rather healthy backside, thank you very much" said Leopold, who was very serious. Kate couldn't help herself, so she started laughing. "Sweetheart, you are being awfully negative about this, and it's not like you to be. Come on, I won't let you loose until you tell me so, I promise. And if you fall what do you do? You get back on your feet, to go on, just like you have to do in life. Besides, you know I'll take care of you if your butt ends up swollen and three times it's original size" said Kate, trying to add humor to the situation. Leopold's lips curled up in a smile "Ok, darling, let's go then."

They were both now on the track, and Kate held Leopold with both her hands. He was really looking frightened at first. Kate was skating slowly, she didn't want Leo to be more scared than he was already. All was going fine, until Leopold suddenly started staggering in his spot, and fell completely on his back. Since Kate had been holding him, she fell too. "Leo, are you ok?" asked Kate as she got up "I'm fine Kate." said Leopold as he also got up "My backside will survive. I'm not sure about my pride though". Then, like an explosion, they both erupted with laugher. The situation was truly funny.

After a short while Leopold managed to actually give a few laps. He found out that skating could be very liberating and pleasant, specially when done in good company. Kate watched him skate. He had improved considerably, and he was a fast learner. She was feeling very happy, and all this, this love, was perfect, perfect for her. Maybe fairly tales were possible after all.

Once they finished their ride and their skating adventure, Kate got an idea. She wanted to go somewhere, somewhere where Leopold could feel almost like a child again. Today was a day to have fun. But what kind of place would make Leo feel that way? What kind?. She started asking herself, and when they came around the street where the best known science museum in New York was located, Kate knew she had her answer.

At this point Leopold didn't know where they were going. "Close your eyes, please" requested Kate "I beg your pardon?" asked Leopold, who was confused. "I have a surprise for you, please close your eyes". Leopold smiled, as he closed his eyes. After a while they were still walking as Leopold was getting curious. "Where are we headed, Kate?" asked Leopold, trying to make some sense out of the entire situation. "I told you Leo, it's a surprise". The walking continued until they finally were at the museum's entrance. Kate and Leopold (still with his eyes closed ) walked in the museum. "Ok, honey, you can open you eyes now" said Kate. At this, Leopold opened his eyes, and what he saw fascinated him beyond possibilities "My God, Kate. What is this place?" asked Leopold. "This is only the largest, biggest, and most known art and science museum in New York, honey. I thought you might like to see it".

Leopold started looking at everything, not leaving the place he was standing on. His face lit up as if he was a child. He loved science, and art. It was his profession. He was a scientist, an engineer.

Kate knew she had done right in bringing him here. They walked around the museum. Leo was enchanted by all he was seeing. This was a technological paradise for him.

Soon after the museum's tour ended. Leopold was still very happy that Kate had brought him here, so happy, that when they got out of the door he lifted her up in the air, and started swirling in circles. "Darling that was fabulous!" He said smiling as he put her down and took her in his arms and leaned over to kiss her, completely disregarding the people that were watching them as they kissed.

They broke the kiss. "Wow, Leo. If that's what I get, I think I should bring you here more often" said Kate, who was thrilled by this kind of kiss and also trying to tease him for his excitement. Leo knew she was teasing him for his evident excitement, so he smiled and hugged her "I love you Kate". "I love you too" said Kate in a childish voice as she began ruffling his hair. "Oh Miss Mc, Kay. I think you made a mistake here. That hair, is first class hair. You mustn't ruffle first class hair" scolded Leopold playfully "I see" said Kate "and why is that, your highness?" asked Kate. "Because people that do so are severely punished, Miss.Mc Kay, and you wouldn't want to be punished now, would you ?" ."Ohh...but your highness, there's something you don't see. And that's that if you want to punish me" started Kate "you have to catch me first!" finished Kate, ruffling his hair once more and running immediately after doing so. Leopold followed after her, and being the tall man he was, he ended up catching up with her, and once he did, he grabbed her by the waist and took her into the air, swirling around in circles once again. Kate was laughing. "Leo put me down, you're gonna make me dizzy!" yelled Kate. Leo finally put her down. Kate was panting, and gasping for air. Leopold gave her a smile. "That should teach you not to mess with royal hair, Miss Mc. Kay" said Leopold jokingly. "That was my punishment? " asked Kate "Well, I don't think you know about punishments, Mr. I-have-a-cactus-for-a-head" continued Kate, also knowing the joke was not about to be over. "Yes, I might look like a cactus" smiled Leopold "And you happen to be the first woman romanced by a cactus, Katherine Mc. Kay" said Leopold laughing. Hearing this Kate started to crack up with laughter too. "And you, your highness. You happen to be the first cactus ever romanced" said Kate, who was still laughing furiously.

Once their laughter subsided, Kate began to stroke the side of his head "You are a cactus, but you are a cute cactus. The cutest I've ever seen" said Kate. Leopold took her hand and kissed it. "And you are the cutest hair-ruffling girl I've ever seen". Kate smiled and gave him a light kiss on the lips. "Come on sweetheart, let's get some lunch. Mind you, late-lunch" suggested Kate looking at her watch "I'm famished, so I agree" said Leopold, as he took Kate's arm.

They had lunch, and walked back to Kate's apartment. It was almost sunset. They had to get ready to jump of the Brooklyn Bridge that day.

Stuart and Charlie were back from the game by the time Kate and Leopold arrived to Kate's apartment. Charlie was there, waiting for them to get ready. As soon as they got ready, they went up to Stuart's apartment to say goodbye.

Stuart and Charlie decided to go with Kate and Leopold. Stuart was thankful. Thankful that he had been able to help Kate, to find the man she really deserved.

They all were ready, and headed to the Bridge. Once they got there, Charlie started to feel melancholic. "I'm gonna miss you guys" said a saddened Charlie. "I'm gonna miss you too Charlie" said Kate hugging her brother tightly "Please take care you two" continued Kate as the hug broke. "Kate, I know you will be happy. Leo here will take good care of you." began Stuart, as he brought himself to say the words he had needed to say a long time ago "I know I really screwed up before, and I'm sorry. I really never meant to hurt you". Kate knew he was being honest, so she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I know Stu. I really hope things get better and I really hope you find someone that really loves you. I also hope that you always remember, that no matter how much you screw up, you'll always be my friend". Stuart smiled and gave her a small hug. "Gentleman, it was, as always, a pleasure to see you. Please do take care, and rest assured, I will take care of Kate" said Leopold. "Yeah, we know Leo" said Charlie, still amazed to see how much in love her sister and Leopold were. "Bye guys" said Kate. With that last goodbye, Kate and Leopold, hand in hand, jumped of the Brooklyn Bridge"


	9. Chapter 9 Welcome to 1876 Yet Again!

WELCOME TO 1876, YET AGAIN.

Kate and Leopold found themselves back in 1876. "Darling.." began Leopold "If you experience things that have already happened don't the frightened. It's all a part of time travel. It's probable that you might talk to my uncle again, just please, don't leave this time, alright? " said Leopold, kissing her cheek. "It's ok honey, I'll handle it if it happens" assured Kate. "Good. Now let's get inside" requested Leopold.

They finally headed inside. Otis was there to greet them "Miss Mc.Kay. It's a pleasure to have you back." said Otis. "Thanks Otis, it's really good to see you too" said Kate. When they saw this, Kate and Leopold knew that the time travel hadn't affected this time. They were going to start exactly where they had left of: Kate's departure and Leopold's afternoon walk.

Kate retired to her room to change, and so did Leopold. Kate was worried. She had said to Leopold that she could handle things this time…but she was beginning to doubt it. How was she going to deal with Leopold's uncle again? She didn't know if she was going to be able to hold the line second time around. She just hoped not to make thing's worse by saying something stupid when the time to confront Leo's uncle came.

On the other hand, she had spoken to Leopold's aunt and Matilda had expressed how discomforting it was to find her gone, and how comforting it was to have her back. After the talk Kate was even more sure that she and Matilda would get along just fine

Back in his room Leopold was thinking as well. He didn't want his uncle to hurt Kate once more. He was determined to stop it from happening, no matter the cost. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Please, do come in" said Leopold. Otis was the one at the door "Master Leopold, I just wanted to let you and Miss. Mc. Kay know that dinner is about to be served" said Otis. "Thank you Otis, we'll be downstairs shortly". "It's good to have both you and Miss, Mc.Kay back, Master Leopold. I hope things go better this time". Leopold got up, gave Otis an affectionate smile and said "Thank you Otis. I certainly hope for the same, believe me."

Leopold went to get Kate to her room, so they could go and have dinner. It was pretty obvious to Leopold that Kate was very nervous, even her palms seemed to be sweating. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, as they both headed into the dinning room.

Needless to say, Millard was appalled. How was this possible? The girl was back? Leopold must have brought her back! How stupid could his nephew get? He now knew that Leopold's "walk" hadn't been really a walk. He had gone out on a quest to get the girl back, to bring her back. He was not about to let his nephew ruin his family's life. His patience was being tested, but somehow he knew that soon, very soon, this girl would be gone for good.

He knew that Leopold loved her, it was very clear. His nephew's eyes shone every time he was near her, so there was love from Leopold's part, no doubt. He also knew that Miss. Mc. Kay was in love with Leopold, but the girl had to go. There was no place in Leopold's life for someone like her. He would make her go for good. He hated the fact that things had to be like that, because he knew that Leopold would suffer, and he didn't want to cause him any more harm than strictly necessary. Leopold didn't understand how bad the economical problem was. They could lose everything, all they possessed, and even Ballmour, the manor in England where Leopold had grown up was at stake. Millard knew that Leopold needed to marry someone with money, someone that could secure his future, and he was sure this girl could secure nothing. He knew Leopold's ideals, and he knew that he would probably not speak to him again, but it needed to be done. He would not let his family be left astray, left with nothing. He loved his family too much to let that happen. Something had to be done. Surely, Leopold would be heartbroken, but time would heal him.

But even though he needed to act, he would leave things the same way they were for a while. Millard wouldn't say anything until the right time came.

"Leopold, Katherine. It's so very good to see you two" smiled Matilda, noticing that Leopold had brought Kate back to dinner. She knew that Millard and Leopold had fought because of Kate's departure. Her nephew had been very angry when he found out that his uncle had spoken to Kate, to convince her to leave. Needless to say, that anger led Leopold to confront his uncle and the result, of course, was nothing but a fight.

However, she was happy. Happy to see that her nephew still stood for what he believed in, and it was very obvious to her, that he believed in the love he and Kate shared. Apart from it, she was happy to know Kate was back. She knew Kate was the one for Leopold.

"Thank you very much, aunt" said Leopold smiling. "It's very good to see you too, your ladyship, your lordship" said Kate after Leopold. She wouldn't be rude to Leopold's uncle, because no matter how much Millard deserved it, she knew Leopold loved him, and she respected that. Matilda smiled in response, seeing how good Leopold and Kate belonged together. Millard, on the contrary, did nothing in response. He wasn't going to do anything or say anything to the girl just yet. However, he was surely going to have a word with his nephew after dinner.

Leopold knew his uncle all too well, and he noticed his displeasure immediately. Still, he was thankful that his uncle hadn't opened his mouth to speak ill about Kate. He saw that Kate and Matilda started lightly talking. It seemed obvious that Kate had liked aunt Matilda since the very beginning, and he knew that they were getting along perfectly.

Dinner winded down quite peacefully, and everyone retired to their rooms. Leopold escorted Kate to her room, and proceeded to go to his own room. When Leopold got to his room, he saw Otis standing by the doorway. "Master Leopold, your uncle might like to have a word with you in his studio" informed Otis. Leopold knew what this meant: trouble…and a headache. He thanked Otis and walked to his uncle studio.

The room Kate was in still had the door opened. Leopold's room was practically next to hers, so that also made her hear what Otis had said to Leopold. She knew that what she was planning to do was wrong, but she needed to know what was going to happen. Leopold respected his uncle too much to stand up to him, and Millard talking to him meant enough trouble already. She wouldn't let Millard hurt Leo. She would defend Leopold against Millard if necessary. So, with her mind made up, she peeked outside, and when she saw no one, she carefully tiptoed her way to Millard's studio. She got there, and she heard Millard and Leopold talking. She got closer to the door, to get a better listening:

"Do you have the slightest idea of what you are about to do, Leopold?" asked Millard, angrily. "Yes I do, uncle. I'm getting married to the woman I love" responded Leopold, trying to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. "You are bringing this family to a doom. Where is your common sense? Where is your love for this family? The love for your legacy? We are going to lose everything because of your own selfish desire, and so far you don't seem to care! You are a duke Leopold, not a commoner! You should marry someone of your stature, someone with money, not some… 'girl' you find in any given corner!" shouted Millard.

Kate was amazed. Millard was some high class bastard!. But even though Millard's words made her angry, she went back to listening, and heard Leopold's answer "I am no duke uncle, I didn't ask to be born as one, and I don't want to be one. My common sense is following my heart." began Leopold "I love this family beyond your imagination. Marrying someone I love doesn't mean I don't love my family or that I don't care of it's welfare. I'm working, working to get us out of the debt, and I am being the best duke I can be! If you could just set your bitterness down a notch you might just see that". Kate listened to Leopold's words. She knew he was paining. She could tell by the sound of his voice. She went back to listening the conversation. "Working? Doing what? Your ridiculous, stupid and useless inventions? They are nothing Leopold, and they won't get us out of this debt" said Millard.

Leopold was really paining at this stage. "Uncle, at least I am doing something, at least I'm trying. Why is it so hard to believe in me?" he asked, hoping to get some sense out of the conversation. "This isn't about believing Leopold! It's about reality! Your useless inventions won't solve our problems, your upcoming marriage isn't helping matters, and you disgrace your legacy to an astonishing point! If your parents could see you now they'd be ashamed…heartbroken! I bet they would wish you weren't even his son!".

Kate was even more amazed. How was this possible? How could Millard say that to his own nephew?. Back inside, Leopold felt as if his soul was taken away, in sadness, and in anger, but he didn't want to go down to disrespecting his uncle once again. So, without other word, Leopold got out of his uncle's studio, catching a glimpse of Kate as he closed the door behind him.

Millard opened the door once again and saw Kate standing by it. "If you hate me that much take it out on me, not on him. He is your nephew, and he loves you. He doesn't deserve your words.." said Kate walking away immediately after, to follow Leopold.

Kate saw Leopold walking towards his room. She tried to make an approach "Leo, are you alright?" she asked, but Leopold stood silent. "Leo, please talk to me" requested Kate. "Good night, Kate" said Leopold in response. Kate felt even more worried "Please, Leo. Talk to me" requested Kate once more. "What is there to talk about when you know everything already, Kate?" asked Leopold. Clearly, he was upset. Upset because she had heard and seen everything. Upset because she had witnessed the humiliation he had just been put through.

She didn't know what to say, and she didn't want to make matters worse. "Good night, Kate" said Leopold once again, closing the door of his room as he got inside. Kate knew there was nothing to do until the next day came, so she went to her own room.

Millard was still in his studio. He knew he had gone too far. He knew Leopold and knew how much he had actually hurt him. He had regretted his words the second they came out of his lips. Why hadn't he thought better of his words and their impact?. He hadn't meant to hurt Leopold that way, he had just wanted to snap him to reality. But it was too late. The wrong deed was done, and he would have to face the consecuences.

Back in his room Leopold didn't feel good at all. He felt like crashing and burning. Like breaking down. His uncle had brought him down completely and Kate had heard and seen everything. All his humiliation. He was hurting, and he felt as vulnerable as a child. He started wondering if his parents would be ashamed of him, of his choices, of his beliefs.

He really didn't know what to think, except that he missed his parents dearly. He felt empty, hollow, hopeless. As if being stolen away from all happiness and good possible in the world, in a nick of time. He closed his eyes. He felt that nothing could right or change the wrongs that were already done. Neither his anger nor his sadness. He knew it was probably better to just close his eyes, put his mind at ease and go to sleep. Maybe things would be better in the morning.


End file.
